When Being Rational Is No Longer Possible
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Brennan has been keeping a secret from everyone that only she and Angela knew about. Brennan's first time wasn't when she was in her twenties. There's a reason why she's good with little babies. There was a time when she had no real shelter or food.
1. Introduction

**Okay, weird story idea that came from my mind while watching an episode of Private Practice. I felt like starting it so…yeah… If you don't like it then too bad, it's fanfiction. Okay, just to kind of give you an idea: Brennan and Angela have been best friends since they were teenagers. As we get further into the story I will post a poll where you will vote on a certain person's future (it's most likely not the person you are thinking of) Anyway, please read and review. (P.S: For those waiting on me to update stories like As the Blackbird Mourns, I promise a new chapter within the month…maybe…**

Introduction: Who's That?

"I bought the pig!" Angela exclaimed, "I'm going to go pick him up tomorrow!"

A round of 'congratulations' and 'that's wonderful Angela' was said by those who sat at the round booth at the bar. The group of friends were Booth, Brennan, Wendell, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, and Cam. It was a normal thing to do on a late Friday night. It was, as Brennan put it, a way to bond. But bonding wasn't the only thing that was going to happen that night.

"So." Booth said sipping his beer, "You actually went through with this."

Angela nodded, "Yep. I couldn't just let him go and become Wendell's bacon." She eyed Wendell with a smirk.

Wendell chuckled and put an arm around her, "What are you trying to do Ange, starve me?"

Everyone chuckled at Wendell's comment except for Hodgins who just glared at Wendell.

"I think I need to go regurgitate." Hodgins mumbled standing up, "I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me."

"Well, Ange, if the pig is what you want then I support you decision fully." Brennan said smiling, "I mean, he is kinda cute after all…for a pig that is."

Angela smiled warmly at Brennan, "Thank you, Sweetie."

The bartender walked over to the group and in such a manner that it was only obvious that he intended to sell them more liquor.

"Can I get y'all anything else?" he questioned politely.

Brennan shook her head, "I think I'm intoxicated enough, thank you." She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet, "And my drink was?"

"Three dollars." The bartender said slightly disappointed that she wasn't buying another beer.

"Don't worry about paying for it, Bones. I'll do it." Booth said placing his hand Brennan's hands as she opened her wallet.

"It's fine, Booth, really. I can afford to lose three dollars." She said pulling three dollars out of her wallet but something else came out with the wallet and landed face down on the table.

"Hello? What's this?" Booth snickered picking up the piece of paper which turned out to be a picture.

Brennan paled and her eyes caught the slightest glimpse of Angela's face, which also was paling. She must've also realized what Brennan realized.

"G-give it back, Booth!" Brennan's voice shook as she reached for the picture. But Booth moved it out of her reach.

"Hang on, Bones. I just want to see what it is." Booth said staring at the picture.

"Booth, please!" Brennan begged trying to make a grab for the picture again, "It's-it's private!"

Booth began to chuckle, "What is this, Bones? Why do you have a picture of a little baby?"

"It-it was my foster mom's child!" Brennan said franticly. "I-I really liked the child and I wanted to always remember how cute the baby was when he was born!"

"I never saw anything in the files about a baby that your foster parents had." Sweets said.

"Well, they were very protective parents! They probably didn't want the child being published in files!" Brennan said trying to grab the picture again.

"Bones, they locked you in a car for two days. I don't call that protective." Booth said.

Why-why are you getting into my business anyway?!" Brennan asked shrilly, "I don't get into to yours…at least, when it's not necessary."

"Whoa, whoa Bones. Calm down. It's a cute baby whoever it is." Booth said beginning to hand the picture back to Brennan when Hodgins reappeared.

"Hey, who's the kid? It looks kinda like Dr. B." he said staring at the picture.

"You're right Hodgins. Now that I take a closer look at it, it kinda does." Cam said snatching the picture from Booth.

"Well, maybe, I mean, they don't have the same hair but the eyes, and ears, and the little nose, and the lips…" Booth's voice trailed off and all eyes flashed to Brennan, who was staring down at the floor.

"Bones…" Booth said softly, "This child isn't your foster parent's child is it?"

Brennan sighed, "No…"

"And it isn't a picture of you or Russ when you were born is it?" Booth asked even quieter.

"No…" Brennan repeated.

"Then who is it?" Wendell asked.

"I can answer that." A voice said.

All eyes flashed to Angela. Angela sighed and began to play with the straw in her drink.

"Brennan and I have been friends longer than we've let on." Angela began, "We were fifteen when we met. Brennan was the only person who really understood me. I mean, I had friends of course; mostly it was because my father was the famous rocker from ZZ Top, but, Brennan didn't care about that. Hell, you didn't even know who ZZ Top or any of those popular bands were." Angela smiled weakly at Brennan. "Anyway, we became really good friends, best friends, the best of the best-"

"I think they get it Ange." Wendell said gently. "Why don't you just tell us about the picture?"

Angela glared at him, "I'd like to finish my story, thank you. So, anyway, Brenna told me about her father, her mother, and her brother abandoning her and about her foster parents and all. I felt sorry and wanted to make Brennan feel better so I found her a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Booth said raising his eyebrows, "Continue."

Angela frowned at the interruption, "Anyway, his name was Aaron, Aaron Metco. He was cute; blue eyes, black hair, not really a football player's body, more of a swimmer's, but anyway he liked Brennan and she liked him or so I thought. Well, Aaron was cute but he wasn't the sweetest guy. He was the first one who…you know…"

"Wait a minute." Booth blurted out, "I thought you said you were in your twenties when, you know…"

"Can I please finish my story?" Angela asked in an agitated tone.

"The child's mine." Brennan whispered, "There, I said it, I, Dr. Temperance Brennan, famous author and forensic anthropologist, worker at the Jeffersonian, daughter of two criminals, have a child."

Then, there was complete silence…

**Weird huh? Well, that was the introduction. The next several chapters are going to be about the story of teenage Brennan, Angela, and the mystery child (who, as you may have noticed, have not told the baby's sex yet. You'll have to wait.) Please no flames. I just got over writer's block. Don't forget to review.**


	2. I Made a Mistake

**Thank you ****Samantha-jane-H,****AthenaNoel, ****We**** Have A Case****, ****Anonymous****, ****bb-4ever**** and ****I heart boness ****for reviewing and thank you all who story alerted. (Lol, you'll get your author name up there too if you review :D) Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Don't forget to review. Please PLEASE don't flame or say it's a stupid idea. It's fanfiction and, well, I can do what I want. Oh! I promise Booth will be in this story but he won't be appearing for awhile… **

Chapter one: I Made a Mistake

"I made a mistake." Were the first words that came out of her mouth.

Fifteen year old Angela set her _Uncle Tom's Cabin _book on her bed and stared up at her friend.

"What?" Angela looked at her friend confused. Never had her best friend, Temperance Brennan, admit that she had made a mistake.

Brennan inhaled and covered her eyes with left hand, "I-I did something wrong. I made an irrational decision. I-I slept with Aaron awhile ago and…"

Angela looked at her friend, "You slept with Aaron?"

Brennan nodded, "The rational part of my brain disconnected, and I mean figuratively speaking, but…" Brennan's eyes were very large at this time, "Ange, I'm pregnant."

Angela stared at her friend in shock, "Sweetie, it's not possible. You can't be… I mean, there's no way… I thought you and Aaron broke up weeks ago…"

Brennan shook her head, "We did, three weeks ago, a week after we had intercourse."

Angela shook her head, "I still can't believe it… Are you sure?"

Brennan nodded, "Positive, and no pun intended."

Angela closed her eyes, "Wow… Sweetie, have you considered-"

Brennan nodded, "Yes, but, to do so, I would need to get my foster parents to sign permission and they would never, they're against it and if they found out that I was pregnant… Ange, I don't want to be locked up in the car again." Brennan seemed to pale at the thought.

"Why don't you stay with me at my place?" Angela offered, "Maybe we can figure something out."

Brennan shook her head, "If your father found out that I was, you know, he'd have to tell my foster parents and… Ange, please don't tell him or anyone for that matter!" she begged.

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked, "I mean, you can't hide this forever, Bren."

Brennan exhaled, "I'm going to runaway, Ange."

Angela let out a nervous chuckle, "Sweetie, that's crazy. You're planning to live on the streets? Do you know how unsanitary and dangerous that is?! Are you out of you mind?!"

"I know it's irrational but I've run out of options." Brennan said simply, "I've already started to pack and I have exactly fifty dollars so, I think I can manage, for a little while at least."

"Brennan…" Angela said closing her eyes again.

"I'm leaving Ange, tonight." Brennan said, "I just wanted to tell you goodbye. Thank you for being my best friend."

Angela opened her eyes and looked at her young friend. She knew her friend was out of her mind but she also knew there was no way she was going to change her mind. What would a good friend do? Angela couldn't just let her friend go out into the world alone, all though, Temperance was smart so she might be able to handle herself, might… But no, a good friend wouldn't let her friend just disappear like that.

"Temperance." Angela began, "I'm coming with you."

"Ange… I can't ask you to do that." Brennan began but was cut short by Angela.

"Look, Sweetie, I'm coming with you. It's not the first time I've runaway. I used to do it all the time when I was angry at my father. I'm an expert so, you need a guide, you've got one." Angela said firmly, "There's no way you can change my mind. You're my best friend and if you're leaving so am I? I can't let you leave me in school? What would I do without your annoying nerdyness?"

Brennan let out a small laugh, "I don't think nerdyness is a real word, Ange."

Angela narrowed her eyes, "Well, I say it is."

Brennan shook her head, "I'm going to miss your strange ways."

Angela frowned, "I told you I'm coming with you. Now, let me just go and grab a couple of things and jam them into a bag and-"

"No, Ange." Brennan said, her smile had faded.

Angela turned around and looked at her friend sternly, "Brennan, I'm coming!"

"No you're not!" Brennan shot back.

"Uh, yeah, I am!" Angela frowned.

"No you're not! I won't allow you to ruin your life!" Brennan growled.

"It's my life and I can do what I want. You sound like my father!" Angela snapped.

"And you sound very childish!" Brennan shot back.

Angela sighed, "Brennan, I realize that you want what's best for me but you should be more concerned about yourself. You're pregnant. That may not seem like a big deal right now but that baby inside of you is going to start to grow. Before you know it, you'll feel it moving around inside of you and even then, it won't be as big of a deal. But one day you'll feel strange, ill, and in pain, and you'll realize that you've gone into labor. And, if you've survived that, you'll find yourself holding that baby, who was inside of you for several months, is now here, in your arms. That's when you'll realize that this is no joke, that this child is a huge deal and as it grows you'll have to find ways to provide for it. No one should go through this alone, Bren. You need my help, weather you realize it at this point or not."

Brennan blinked, "Ange." She whispered, "I'm scared to death. I'm scared about my life, I'm scared about this baby, I'm-I'm frightened..."

Angela stared at her friend dumbfounded. Had her words really had such a big effect on her or was it just hormone.

"Go home, Bren." Angela said, "I'll be at you house within the hour, okay? Don't try to leave without me because I will find you."

Brennan nodded, "Thank you, Ange. Thank you for everything."

Angela nodded, "No problem, Sweetie."

"You're late!" Mrs. Willow spat as Brennan walked through the door.

"I apologize, Mrs. Willow, I hadn't been paying attention to the time." Brennan said without a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"_You apologize_!" Mrs. Willow snapped, "Don't make me lock you up again, Temperance. Why, you should be damn grateful that my husband and I took you in! If we hadn't God only knows what would've happened to you!"

"I'm going up to my room now." Brennan said quietly.

"That's right, go! Go sulk you ungrateful little urchin! You wait until my husband gets home then we'll see who's so brave!" Mrs. Willow shouted at Brennan, who at the time, was already in her room.

Brennan shut the door behind her and walked over to her bed. She sat down and opened the suitcase that sat beside her. There wasn't much in it, just a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, some clothes, a fleece blanket, peanuts, and a photo album. She gingerly picked up the photo album and flipped through until she came across a picture of her and her mother when she was only six.

_Flashback…_

"_Tempe! Tempe! Where are you?!" Ruth called worriedly._

_A six year old Brennan sat up in her tree house with big, round tears running down her cheeks._

_Ruth heard the too familiar sniffles and sighed with relief. She walked over to the large tree in the back yard and began to climb up the ladder._

"_Tempe?" she whispered, "Honey?"_

_Brennan looked up and saw her mother standing in the tree house._

"_They hate me!" she sobbed, "They say I'm a freak!"_

"_Who says that?" Ruth asked kneeling beside her._

"_The kids at school! They call me names! I hate school! I hate it!" Brennan sobbed._

_Ruth sighed, "They're just jealous, honey, ignore them."_

"_I-I can't! I hate them! I hate them all! I'd wish they'd all get struck by lightning and be fried!" Brennan sobbed harder._

"_Sweetheart, I know it's hard but just try and forget about them. They're not important. They're all just stupid and immature, okay? Look, you're going to have a big life, a big career, and they'll be panhandling on the street." Ruth soothed._

_Brennan sniffed and smiled slightly, "You promise?"_

_Ruth kissed the top of Brennan's head, "With all my heart…"_

Brennan felt tears welding up in her eyes but, before they could fall she wiped them away.

_*Tink! Tink! Tink!*_

Brennan turned toward her window where noise was coming from. She stood up and walked over to her window and saw Angela standing down there, suitcase in hand, chucking rocks at her window. Brennan opened the window.

"Angela?" she called.

"Ah, Sweetie, good, you haven't left!" Angela called up.

"Um…yeah…I'm still here…" Brennan replied.

"Well, come on then. Toss your bag down and crawl through the window." Angela said.

Brennan nodded, "Okay, I'd stand back if I were you."

Brennan walked over to her bed and grabbed her case when she heard a terrifying sound.

"TEMPERANCE!" Mr. Willow bellowed.

Brennan's heart began to pound. She ran over to the window.

"Ange! Mr. Willow's home! He-he's coming to get me!" Brennan screamed.

"Hurry Brennan!" Angela called frantically, "Throw the stuff down and come down!"

The large footsteps began to come closer. Brennan quickly threw her bag out the window before climbing onto the roof. The door knob began to jiggle and Mr. Willow began to pound on the door.

"Hurry, Brennan! Hurry!" Angela screamed.

Brennan grabbed onto the gutter and began to slide down on its pipe. Within seconds her feet touched the ground and she ran over to Angela.

"C'mon! Let's go before he comes!" Angela screamed thrusting Brennan's bag into her arms.

The two young girls began to run as fast as they could away from the house. They didn't stop until the house was far from sight. Brennan turned to Angela:

"Ange, I'm-I'm free!" Brennan smiled, "They're gone! They can't hurt me anymore!"

Angela smiled, "No one can tell us what we can and can't do anymore. We don't have to worry."

Brennan smiled and repeated again, "Free…"

**Wow, long chapter. Please review:) OKAY IMPORTANT: This is not the poll I talked about in the first chapter, but this one is still very important! Please go vote on it to determine who should be another important character or characters in the teenage part in the story. Thanks:) **


	3. Plan? What Plan?

**Thank you ****Natesmama****, ****bb-4ever****, ****JustAChild****, ****quonoeye****, and ****Aliengirla**** for reviewing. IMPORTANT: Okay, I add some names to the poll and, I even added Booth. BUT! You have to agree to my… needs let say, for Booth to be put in this early. I NEED PEOPLE TO GO AND VOTE! Please, it's very important! Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two. Don't forget to review:) **

Chapter two: Plan? What Plan?

It was nearly nine o'clock at night when Brennan and Angela had finally escaped the suburbs and reached the city. It was late June up in New York and even then the weather could be horrible especially to those who had walked for several miles. Brennan and Angela, who had not thought this far in advance, were tired, hungry, and freezing. It drizzled outside which made it even far more miserable.

"Where do we go now?" Angela asked her Brennan, "We just left like that without a plan. Surely you must've planned something."

Brennan shook her head, "I-I didn't think this far. It never occurred to me for some strange reason."

Angela sighed and plopped down on a bench. She smoothed her damp hair out and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. Brennan sat beside her and pulled her knees up against her chest. She stared down at the ground, watching the small stream of water trickle down to the gutter. Neither of them spoke to one another for awhile.

"How're you feeling?" Angela asked finally speaking up.

"Nauseous." Brennan said without lifting her eyes to the ground, "And cold, and tired."

"I'm starving." Angela replied, "I haven't eaten anything since you came over and told me that you were pregnant."

Brennan smiled slightly, "I don't have anything in my digestive track. I used to, but I regurgitated it all."

"Pleasant." Angela said smiling down at the ground, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Brennan looked up at her friend, "A name for what?"

"Your baby." Angela replied simply, "You're going to have to name it ya know…"

Brennan nodded, "I realize that but if I haven't thought about what we're going to do right now what makes you think I have thought of some names?"

Angela shrugged, "I don't know… If it's a girl I think you should name her October or something…"

Brennan stared at her friend, "Why? It won't be born in October."

Angela shrugged again, "I don't know, I just think it's pretty. _October…_"

Brennan sighed, "I like the name Cletus for a boy."

Angela's head snapped up and she stared at her friend in shock, "I will not allow you to name that baby Cletus!"

Brennan stared at her friend, "Why?"

Angela let out a huff, "Why? Number one, it doesn't sound like a very sophisticated name. Number two, it sounds way too much like a certain female body part. And number three, There was a boy, in my fifth grade class back in Texas, and he was the weirdest, ugliest, guy you've ever met. He had an imaginary girlfriend named Janice and he used to pretend to make out with her…"

"I think that I may reconsider Cletus now…" Brennan mumbled.

The drizzle of rain became a pour and the faint sound of thunder could be heard over the roaring of car engines.

Angela sighed, "We'd better find some place to bunk down tonight."

Brennan nodded in agreement, "But where do we go? We only have sixty eight dollars and twenty three cents, but we have to spend that on food and other very important necessities."

Angela pondered for a moment, "I've seen the homeless sleep in alleys, on sidewalks, on benches, and in the park. I think the safest place, due to the weather, would be the alley way. It's covered for the most part and hides us from others…but there's always a chance that there is a crazy guy living in there. Completely harmless I'm sure but still…"

Brennan stood up, "I think that's our only option at the moment."

Angela followed her friend down the wet streets. She didn't admit it but she really wished she had stayed home. She had a bed, a family, food, dry clothes, a shower, television, everything that she loved. But Brennan…a person who had lost everything, a mere child carrying another child, and she just stood there and was just rational about it? Had this young girl a heart at all? Did she even care about herself? What was she hiding beneath her piles and piles of intelligent? Was she frightened? Questions like these sometimes racked Angela's brain for hours but, all she could really ever do is just sit there and watch, wondering all the while.

"I think this place is will do." Brennan said breaking Angela's trail of thought.

Angela looked down the dark alleyway. It seemed okay.

Angela nodded, "Okay, sure Sweetie, if you think it's fine then I'll take your word for it."

Brennan and Angela slowly made their way into the dark alley. The deeper they got the more freaked out and nervous Angela got. Brennan accidently kicked a piece of garbage that was in her way, causing Angela to yelp and pin Brennan's arms behind her back.

"Ouch, Ange, let go of me!" Brennan hissed in pain.

"Wh-what was that?" Angela whispered, "Was it a crazy homeless-"

"No! It was a can or something!" Brennan growled, "Now will you please let go of me?!"

"Are you sure?" whispered Angela, "You're not sure are you?! Oh God-"

"Angela! Let go!" Brennan snarled.

Brennan's tone was so harsh that Angela immediately released her friend.

"Sorry Sweetie, I just have a thing with the dark." Angela apologized.

"I've noticed." Brennan grumbled. "Now, if it makes you feel any better you can hold onto the back of my arm, if you promise you won't puncture it with your nails when you freak out."

"I promise!" Angela said, "Don't worry Sweetie. I think I've got it all under control."

"Good." Brennan let out a sigh of relief, "Now, I'm predicting that we have a couple more steps until we reach the back of the alley."

Brennan's prediction was correct. Brennan and Angela found themselves at the back of the alleyway.

"This will suit for tonight. I'll try to figure out a better plan for tomorrow." Brennan yawned as she plunked down onto the damp ground. "I'm too tired to think about one right now…"

"I think we should think of one now, you know, to be prepared?" Angela said plopping down beside her friend, "I just think… Sweetie? Sweetie?"

The light sound of snoring came from where Brennan was. Angela's eyes grew large when she realized that she was the only one awake. She couldn't wake Brennan up because she needed her rest. All she could do was wait until morning. Frightened she curled up into a ball and sat listening to all the sounds that were around her.

The poor girl sat there alone that night wishing more than anything that she was home safe…

**Well, hope you enjoyed this. It's a little slow right now but it'll start to speed up soon. I have a great idea if you choose Booth to be an important character and I have a great idea if you choose Max and Ruth Keenan to be the two important characters. The only problem with both is figuring out why he forgot about Brennan and the baby but I think I have an idea what to do… ****I NEED YOU ALL TO GO AND VOTE NOW****!!! PLEASE!!! I'll update tomorrow! Don't forget to review:) **


End file.
